Anti-Fairy World
Anti-Fairy World is the homeworld of the Anti-Fairies. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop (its most noteworthy residents) live in Anti-Cosmo's Castle. Anti-Fairy World did not appear for a long time, due to the Anti-Fairies being imprisoned by Jorgen Von Strangle at the Anti-Fairy World Entrance. Information Unlike Fairy World, which is bright and pink with a colorful purple sky, Anti-Fairy World is dark and blue with a blood-red sky and clouds. The Big Anti-Fairy Wand and other buildings in this world are twisted and vile looking. The rulers are Anti-Cosmo, who resides in a giant Gothic-looking castle, and the Anti-Fairy Council, who reside in their special chambers. Anti-Fairy World was briefly turned into a sweet happy world that was covered with niceness and cuteness when Foop redesigned the world for his own amusement after draining out the Anti-Big Wand's Power. It is later reverted to normal by Foop's crying along with the other worlds that Foop terrorized in his rampage. In Blue Angel, Chloe's kindness drains the power from The Big Anti-Fairy Wand and turns Anti-Fairy World into colorful place full of flowers, birds and lolipops (much like in Anti-Poof episode), so Foop is assigned by Anti-Fairy Council to make Chloe angry and turn her into bad person. Geography The clouds that Anti-Fairy World resides on are usually black storm clouds. All of the structures around Anti-Fairy World are twisted and evil looking, but also broken and dilapidated. It includes areas like Anti-Cosmo's Castle, The Big Anti-Fairy Wand or Anti-Fairy Council Chambers. There is a purple tinted rainbow which seems to have thorns covering it, possibly to keep other people out. The Anti-Fairy World sign is made of wood and the words are yellow, there is also barbed wire in front of it and apart from it, the barbed wire is in whole Anti-Fairy World. In various places there are black, withered and evil-looking shrubs and trees. Inhabitants The Anti-Fairies are the citizens of Anti-Fairy World, and include characters such as Anti-Jorgen, Anti-Tooth Fairy, Anti-Cupid, the Anti-Fairy Council, Anti-Sparky and so on. Other evil pets, along with the Grim Reaper also reside there. Anti-Cosmo is the leader of Anti-Fairy World. He is smarter than Cosmo and he is the husband of Anti-Wanda. He is the father of Foop. He lives in his Castle and he makes meetings there making evil plans. Anti-Wanda is the wife of Anti-Cosmo, who is the leader of Anti-Fairy World. She is not smart and she likes to eat sandwiches with her feet. She is the mother of Foop. She lives in Anti-Cosmo's Castle. Anti-Poof or Foop, is the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is a little bit smart as his father. He wants to destroy Poof, because he is the second fairy baby to be born in many years and because he does not wants to share the spotlight. Later he also wants to destroy Timmy Turner for defeating him over and over. Appearances *Fairly Odd Baby *Anti-Poof *Balance of Flour *When Losers Attack *The Terrible Twosome *Scary GodCouple *Man's Worst Friend *A Fairly Odd Summer *Return of the L.O.S.E.R.S. *Blue Angel Gallery File:AntiPoof192.jpg|The Big Anti-Fairy Wand File:AntiPoof091.jpg|Anti-Cosmo's Castle Anti-Fairy World Sign (Fairly Odd Baby).jpg|Anti-Fairy World Entrance Sign Anti-Fairy Council Chambers.JPG|Anti-Fairy Council Chambers Man'sworstfriend038.png|Anti-Fairy World Pet Store Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Anti-Fairy World Category:Worlds Category:Place